The Hope of Family
by Duochanfan
Summary: Mrs Hudson could never imagine that finding a small child in the back yard of 221 Baker Street. A little boy with no family, and her Boys doing the unexpected and opening their hearts to him, and their home.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or BBC Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can with another new fic.**

**Well, I do hope that you enjoy this fic. There is already a sequel written for it, both a finished.**

**Enjoy this new one!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hope of Family<strong>

**Chapter One**

Mrs Hudson got up from the table and over to the sink, putting her lunch plate into the hot water and began to clean it. She hummed a little as she washed the few dishes that she had used since that morning. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the two boys, as she called them, who lived in the flat above her. She had heard them again last night, and she had taken to using earplugs most nights, but had forgotten them last night. She had begun to think about sound proofing the flat above. Mrs Hudson was quite happy that the two of them were finally together, but she didn't want to hear them as much as she had been. She looked out into the little yard at the back of her home and froze.

She dropped the plate she was washing and the sponge back into the water and quickly dried her hands. She went out of her back door, shivering a little at the cold and knelt down. It was real, it wasn't her imagination. She jumped up and rushed back inside needing to get the boys to help. To afraid of doing more harm to do anything more.

"John!" she called out as she moved through her kitchen, not really believing what she was seeing on the cold October afternoon. She rushed out of her flat and up the stairs, as quick as her hip would let her, "John!" she called again, louder this time as she came half way up the stairs.

"Mrs Hudson?" John queried as he went to the door to see what was wrong with their landlady.

"There, in the yard, there's a baby, a little boy." she said softly, her eyes filling with tears, "please, come quick. I didn't want to touch him in case I hurt him," she told him as she rushed down the stairs again John and Sherlock following her. She went to the open door in the kitchen and showed them outside. John moved quickly as he saw the unconscious child lying there, almost tucked behind the bins, trying to keep warm.

"Oh," John said, as he looked him over determining that it would be all right to move him. He quickly picked the child up. "So light." he murmured as he went back inside and up to 221B. "Sherlock, get that thick blanket of yours out here. He's frozen." he said as he was rubbing the limbs a little, hoping to warm him up a bit. John started to check him over, trying to find out all that was wrong with the child.

"I'll get some warm water, so you can clean him up John. He is filthy, wonder what he was doing there." Mrs Hudson said as she looked to the small child, "He's only a baby." she tutted, wondering who could let a child so young out in the cold weather.

John looked to her and smiled, "Thank you Mrs Hudson," he told her as he looked back to the child and began to note the injuries the child had.

Sherlock walked back inside and kept the blanket to one side for a moment as Mrs Hudson soon made her way back into the room, with a bowl of warm water and John's first Aid Kit, which was a little more well stocked than most would be. John went to the water and began to clean the child up slowly and carefully, he winced every time the child made a small murmured of pain.

"It's all right little one, shush," he said softly as he hoped to keep the child in some semblance of sleep while he cleaned him up.

"What's wrong with him John?" Sherlock asked as he looked to his partner and then to the child on the sofa.

"I don't believe anything is broken. But I think he has a sprained wrist and twisted ankle. A number of bruises, and it wouldn't surprise me if some of his ribs were bruised as well. I'd like to see him have a few x-rays to make sure that nothing is broken. But there are a number of cuts as well. I..." he sighed as he knew that the child had been abused, there could be no other reason for the condition of the child.

"Abused," Sherlock said softly as he knelt down next to the sofa as John began to clean the cuts that were dotted around the child that was now undressed on the sofa. "his clothes belonged to someone else before him. Someone who was a lot larger than he is." he observed as he looked the child and the clothes over, that were now in the corner of the room, out of the way. "How old would you say he is?" he then asked as he glanced over to John.

"He looks about two, maybe three. But in his condition, I don't really know. He could even be older. He's been starved by the look of it. You can count his ribs, he is so thin," he said as he began to clean the cuts with some solution, causing the child to try and shy away from him and the hand that was cleaned them out. "looks like a few of them are infected as well." he said as he came across one that was oozing slightly.

Mrs Hudson looked to the men and then to the child, "who could do such a thing to a child, he looks adorable. Too cute to hurt." she said as she brushed a few tears away as she went a little closer to gently run her hand through messy black hair, "John?" she said as she pulled the fringe away and let him look.

"What?" he puzzled as he saw the scar on the childs forehead, "Who... A toddler, a baby. How could someone carve such a thing into a babies head." he said shaking his head and trying to keep the anger he was feeling inside. He took a shaky breath to calm himself down and carried on treating the cuts that he could reach.

Sherlock placed a hand on John's shoulder as he said, "Monsters, monsters do that. I want to find the ones that have harmed this child. I will do so," he said as he made a vow to find the ones that had hurt a child and to make sure that they would pay for what they had done.

"You better Sherlock," John said as he looked to the scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt and shook his head, "I know you will Sherlock. I know you will, and I'll help you on that." he said as he turned angry and upset blue eyes towards his lover.

Sherlock nodded as the two turned back to the child, "Let's finish cleaning him up." he said softly.

John nodded as he finished cleaning the front, "Sherlock. I need you to pick him up so I can get to his back. Hold him and see if you can't keep him calm." he said as he looked to Sherlock, "I have no doubt that if he wakes up, he'll be scared of us."

Sherlock nodded his head as he leaned forwards and picked the child up. Settling him on his chest so that John could get to his back. John began to clean away the dirt that had ground into the childs skin. Though he couldn't clean it all away, a bath would be able to do that. John started to clean up the cuts, treating them one by one.

"It's all right little one," Sherlock said softly as the child was once again beginning to wake a little. He carried on talking softly, in a soothing way, as he kept the child in a half asleep state.

John finished cleaning and covering some of the larger ones up. He knew that they would have to go to the hospital with him, to get them all properly sorted. He knew some of them would need to be stitched. "Done," he sighed as he looked to Sherlock. "Let's lie him back down and cover him up. He's still cold. I'm going to put the heating on a little higher for a bit in here." he said as he got up and went over to the controls and turn it all up a little more.

Sherlock lay the toddler back down gently and covered him up. "There," he said a soft smile on his face as the toddler went back into a deeper sleep.

"I think he's exhausted to be honest." John said as he came back over to the two people and settled down on the floor again, to watch over the child.

"From what he has been through, I wouldn't blame him." Sherlock said as he had recognised a few of the markings on the childs back. John had recognised them as well. Not something you would expect to see on a child.

John reached out to Sherlock and took hold of his hand and held it tightly, "Yeah." he sighed as he leaned back against him and Sherlock wound an arm around his waist and held him against his chest, as they both looked over the child on the sofa.

"I think we need to call the police," Mrs Hudson said as she looked from the child to the two men.

Sherlock and John both nodded, "Yeah." John murmured as Sherlock pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Lestrade. It took a little while, but one came back saying he was on his way to Baker Street, curious as to what was going on.

"Lestrade is on his way, I would prefer to talk to him about this as he may be able to help more. He is one of the more competent men on the force." Sherlock said as he looked to John and Mrs Hudson.

The three went silent as they waited for Lestrade to arrive and to see what they could do next to help the child.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another one for you to read. I do hope you will enjoy it. And I will be taking very big liberties with British Social Services.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, or Harry Potter, I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope of Family<strong>

**Chapter two**

Eyes began to open slowly, his little body still hurt, though he felt cleaner that he had in quite some time. He looked around the place he was in, and noted that he felt warm. He actually felt warm and he began to shake a little as two sets of face came above him. He couldn't tell what they looked like, he squinted a little as they began to talk.

"Hello little one," came the voice from the dark haired man above him.

The child pressed himself against the sofa a little more, not making a sound.

"It's all right," the light haired one said as he reached out a hand towards him.

Green eyes went wide as he shook his head and bolted off the sofa, he fell onto the floor. He didn't even whimper from the pain he had felt from landing. He looked around the room and darted over towards a desk and crawled underneath it. Eyes looking out, wishing that he could see clearly enough that he knew where he was and who was around him.

John and Sherlock sat there for a moment; nether of them saying anything as the child had rushed past the both of them. "I'll see if I can talk to him," John said as he looked to Sherlock and went over tot he desk where the child was now hiding and sat down before it, looking to him.

The child pressed further back, but he couldn't go back anymore, there was a wooden panel stopping him from trying to hide that little bit more into the shadows.

"It's all right little one. You are safe here, no one is going to hurt you at all," John said, keeping his voice calm and as soothing as he could. He sat back and looked t him. "I'm just going to sit here all right. My name is John, and I help people. I'm a doctor," he told him gently, hoping that it would hep the child trust him just a little bit.

Green eyes just watched him carefully, he didn't want to trust anyone, why should he. Those he was supposed to be cared for had hurt him all the time and then they had left him. Left him to go around trying to find a place where he could be warm.

"Will you come out and come and lie down again, as it would be better for you. You look really cold and I would like it if you would come out so you can get warm again," he told him gently.

A little head shook back and forth as he pressed further back into the wooden panel, wishing that it would just open and let him out so he could find a better hiding place. He was good at that, finding somewhere to hide.

They heard some knocking on the door downstairs as John moved away a little as Mrs Hudson went down stairs to let in Lestrade. Sherlock moved to them as they came into the room.

"So, why the text Sherlock and what was so important that you wanted me here?" Lestrade asked him as he looked to the three adults in the room, not knowing of the child that was hiding under the desk.

"A baby, a little boy, was in my yard. John and Sherlock were able to bring him up here. They cleaned him up, oh he looks so bad." Mrs Hudson said as she thought of the child that was hiding away from them, most likely scared out of his mind with so many people around him that were complete strangers.

"A child?" Lestrade asked, as he looked to them all, a little confused since he couldn't see one in the room with them.

"Hiding under the desk at the moment," Sherlock said as he was turned towards the desk.

"We brought him up and were able to clean him up a bit. He has a number of cuts and bruises, and what look like whip marks on the childs back. He has a sprained wrist and twisted ankle. There could be more, but I don't know. I want to get him to a hospital so I can get him checked out properly. A few of the lashes and the cuts are infected. They need to be cleaned and sorted properly." John said as he looked to Sherlock and frowned a little.

Sherlock walked towards the desk and went and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, so he could just about see the child under the desk. "Hello," he said a soft and gentle smile on his face. "My name is Sherlock, a bit of a mouthful for a little one like you, so you can call me Lock," he carried on speaking softly, as he looked to the child. "I live here with the man I love John, he was here talking to you just. He is very kind and very nice to everyone. He is a doctor and he helps anyone that is hurt, and he has helped me a few times. He has also saved my life," he told him, his voice soft and gentle as he talked to him, trying to coax him out but telling the child about them. "I work with the police to get bad men and women. Like those that have hurt you. So I am going to try and find the ones that have hurt you and then my friend Lestrade, who is here as well, can arrest them and send them to jail," he carried on, shifting a little where he sat, "John and I live with someone else as well. But she is lovely. You will like her. Her name is Mrs Hudson, and she says she isn't my housekeeper, she is my landlady. Though she does help John and I keep the flat clean. We work a lot to make sure that bad men and women are found and locked away. And John also works to heal people," he finished as he smiled a little to the child. He could see that his words were beginning to get the child to relax a little, he wasn't as hunched up as he had been before he had started to talk.

Lestrade, John and Mrs Hudson watched as Sherlock carried on talking to the child as he slowly coaxed him out. Telling him about some of the things that he had done with John and more about John. He told him just little things in their life and the people that they had helped over the years. He told of how he had jumped and then came back, because he couldn't live without John in his life any longer. And only after he had made sure a bad guy could never hurt his three special people.

"I'm going to ask John to come over and sit with me. Is that all right?" Sherlock then asked the child as he waited for him to either say something or do something. He could see that the child was thinking about it and then nodded his head.

"John," Sherlock called out softly. He looked from the child and over to hi lover.

"Coming Sherlock," he said, keeping his own voice soft and gentle as he walked over to them and sat beside Sherlock. A little further away from the desk, but still in the childs line of sight. "Hello again little one." he smiled softly to him.

The child back away a little as Sherlock began to speak, "it's all right, you don't have to be afraid of John. He is very cuddly. Believe me, he always wears a nice jumper that you can cuddle into and it will be wonderful doing so," he said as he leaned against John as if to show just how cuddly he was.

John smiled down to Sherlock and wrapped an arm around him, placing a soft kiss on his head, "And I love cuddling you too Sherlock," he said, a happy smile on his face.

Sherlock smiled at that and then turned to look at the child again. "See, it's all right. there is nothing to be afraid of here. We are a family in this place. A different and weird family, but we are family. It doesn't mater what others call you, because here you can have family," Sherlock said as he thought of all the things people in the past had called him, but he had found his home with Mrs Hudson and John in Baker street.

The child looked at them both. studying them. He couldn't see them clearly, but he didn't care. He could hear their voices and they were telling him that he should trust them, that the one that was talking to him was a good person and that he would be able to help him. He had felt like this a few times and had never trusted it. He closed his eyes as he tried to gather his courage to trust what it told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews, I'm so happy that you are enjoying this. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Of Family<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Sherlock and John watched as the child opened bright scared green eyes again. And slowly began to inch towards them. The two of them smiled at him, trying to encourage him that it was all right to come out. The child came to a stop, just shy of the desk. Out in the open. He looked around and saw the two people standing by one of the door and moved a little more closer towards Sherlock. He was less than a foot away from Sherlock. He looked to him and then to the one he called John and shook a little, he was scared of what was now going to happen.

"Hello, and now we can see you properly," John said gently as he sent the child a soft smile.

"Little one," Sherlock called softly as he got the childs attention. "Is it all right if I pick you up and hold you? Since I think you would like a cuddle just like I do?" he asked him softly.

The child looked between the two of them and then gave a very small nod. He closed his eyes and braced himself, Sherlock moved slowly as he picked him up and brought the child to his lap and let him settle there. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his back and another soon joining it.

"There we go," John said as he smiled to him, gentle rubbing his back, being careful of the cuts that were there. The mostly naked child settling against Sherlock and shivering a little.

"I'm going to ask Mrs Hudson to bring me something for you to wear as you are cold, all right?" Sherlock asked him as he looked tot he child.

The child nodded his head and then huddled further into Sherlock, enjoying the warmth he was feeling.

"Mrs Hudson, could you go into our room and get John's dark blue jumper, it's the softest one and I believe one of the warmest ones we have," he said as he looked to John making sure that was all right.

"Oh, I like that jumper, nice and soft and warm. You'll like wearing it little one," John said as he gave a subtle nod and smiled to the child.

The child looked to him and saw the smile as he heard the word, he gave a small trembling smile back as he sighed and closed his eyes. He was tried and cold and all he wanted to do was to sleep. He knew that he couldn't he wasn't fully safe yet he knew that, it wouldn't last. It never did for him.

Mrs Hudson left the room and then came back quickly. She walked over to them slowly and handed Sherlock the jumper. Sherlock moved the child around and he popped it over the messy black hair and moved him around so that he was curled up inside of it.

"There," Sherlock said with a nod. "nice and warm now."

"Little one," John said softly, catching the childs attention once again, "Is it all right if you can answer a few questions for me?" he asked softly.

The child hesitated in doing anything as he then slowly nodded his head.

"You're a good lad aren't you," John smiled, "Do you know who hurt you?" he asked him first, he was going to building up in asking who it was exactly since he didn't want to come right out and say anything. it might scare the child if he did so. He waited for an answer as the child slowly nodded his head, ducking mostly inside the jumper.

"Okay," Sherlock said as he ran a hand over the messy hair, it was greasy and slightly matted. He could tell that it would take a while for him to be able to clean it and brush it enough that it would be nice and soft again.

"Did someone bring you here and leave you?" John then asked softly. Keeping the questions simple, as he believed that the child was only two, maybe three at a push. He was just so small.

The child nodded his head and yawned a little as he then shook his head trying to wake himself up a little. He was beginning to feel nice and warm and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

"Okay then child," John smiled to him, a little worried that they hadn't heard anything from him, "Can you answer one last question for me," he said as he got a little nod as sleepy green eyes turned to him, "Can you speak at all?"

The child began to shake as he shook his head from side to side almost violently, "It's all right, it's all right," Sherlock said as John and he shared a look as they began to try and calm the child down, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Sherlock reassured him as John nodded the same and the two were able to get him to calm down a little. Though he was still shaking slightly in Sherlock's arms.

John placed a kiss on matted hair as he said, "It's all right, I'm going to my friends and then get you something to eat. You look like you could do with a little something." he finished as he stood up and left the two there. Sherlock once again murmuring into the child ear as he began to rock him side to side, slowly and gently.

"I think he can speak, but I don't think he wants to because of fear. I think he might had been hurt if he said anything," John said as he reached Lestrade, keeping his voice low so he didn't scare the child again.

John then moved to the kitchen and began looking through the cupboards to try and find something that the child might be able to digest, as it doesn't look like he had anything to eat in a while. He found some porridge and began to make some up as Lestrade came into the kitchen with him.

"I'm going to have to call Social Services," Lestrade said as he pulled his phone out and looked at it.

"I know, but I have a feeling that Sherlock wont let this go so easily. He has connected with the child," John said, "then again, I don't want to see him go either," he sighed, there was something about the child that was calling to him, and he knew that Sherlock was feeling that same call. He began to mix the porridge. Not putting any sugar into it.

"I'd like to talk to the child myself, but I can see that he just about trusts you two at the moment, I don't think he would be able to talk to us just yet. And yeah, you are right about getting him to the hospital. He looks in bad shape," he sighed as he began to ring social services and told them what he had learned so far about the child and where they were.

"Right," John sighed as Lestrade quickly finished the call. "I'm going to take this over, hopefully he will be able to eat it, as I'm worried about how much he has eaten in the past," he said quietly.

Lestrade nodded to him and followed him out. He stood by Mrs Hudson again as she leaned towards him. Lestrade looked to her and gave her a hug, "Don't you worry, Sherlock and John are with the child, he looks like he trusts them," he told her, trying to reassure her that things were going to be fine.

"I know, but he's only a baby, who could do such a thing." she said with a shake of her head as he let her go and she wiped away her tears once more.

John walked over and settled down next to Sherlock and the child once more. He smiled as he brought the porridge out. "Well, I made you a little something to eat. I hope you like it. I enjoy this of a morning, along with toast and jam, as long as Sherlock hasn't taken it all to play with." he smiled as he put the bowl near to Sherlock.

The child looked to him and then to the bowl as he shook his head and just huddle a little closer to Sherlock. Pulling the jumper tighter around him a little.

"It's all right to eat it," Sherlock said as he looked to the bowl and twisted the spoon around in it so it would face the child and then picked it up and held it a little closer to the child.

John looked to him and then said to Sherlock, "The social services are on their way here. They shouldn't be too long, and I want to make sure he has something to eat before they get here," he told him.

Sherlock looked a little annoyed but then let his face go back to the soft smile that he had before, "All right. Come on little one, you need to have something to eat," he said to the child as he smiled down at him.

John and Sherlock began to try and coax the reluctant child to eat, but so far nothing was working.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the brilliant reviews. I can't believe the response to this fic. So happy that so many of you are enjoying and looking forward to more. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Well, here is another chapter, and I am so happy with how many of you are enjoying it. I do hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope of Family<strong>

**Chapter Four**

John looked to the child once more and then picked up the spoon from the bowl, as Sherlock held it. "Come on, open wide." he smiled as he put some on the spoon and slowly weaved it towards the child. The child giggled a little at the funny man.

"Come on little one, have a little to eat." Sherlock encouraged him.

The child looked up at Sherlock for a moment and then back down to the spoon, still hovering near him. He opened his mouth and the spoon went in he pulled the porridge off and gave a little chew before swallowing.

John and Sherlock smiled as he ate and John began to feed him a little at a time. He didn't know how long they were sat there for as they heard the knocking on the front door and Mrs Hudson going to answer it. The child tensed as two new people came into the room. John and Sherlock ignored them as they carried on feeding the child. He began to avoid the spoon and shake his head and the two knew he had enough to eat, though it wasn't a lot, he had eaten just about a fifth of the bowl.

The two Social Service workers were watching them as they interacted. The taller of the two looked to Lestrade and said, "We don't really have any where for him at the moment. We've not got any foster families at the moment that can take in a toddler. So it might be a while before we find a suitable place for him. Though I have no doubt that he would be all right at the hospital for a little while." the woman said as she looked to her companion.

Sherlock looked to them as he let John take the child from him for a moment, "Stay with John all right," he said to the child as he got up and went over to the two of them.

"yes?" the short man said as he looked to the man that approached the two of them.

"What you are planning is not a good idea, the child has been severely traumatised and does not speak at all. Even though he can make noises. As soon as we asked him about speaking he became scared, extremely scared. He has been whipped from what we can tell of his injuries and then abandoned in London. I think just leaving him in the hospital wouldn't be a good idea. He needs to have someone around him that can deal with him, and not just leave him alone all the time, which is what would happen if he was in the hospital," Sherlock told the two of them as he looked from one to the other.

The woman shook his head, "I'm sorry but we have SOP's to follow in cases like this. We will need him assessed at the hospital, and because of the lack of places he will remain there until we find somewhere that he can be placed into a home. We will be trying to find his family as well, and maybe to find someone within them that would be able take him in," She told him, looked to the man, sadness in her eyes. She had seen many abused children over the year, and it never got any easier to see. It never got easy to take away a child from a family that loved them and couldn't fully cope without more help.

"Sherlock," John called to him softly. The child in his arms had understood what was being said and was now reaching for Sherlock.

Sherlock went over to him and picked him up, "It's all right," he said calmingly as he rocked the child in his arms and john stood up.

"I'm sorry," the man said as he walked towards them and began to reach for the child in Sherlock's arms.

The child began to struggle to get away from the reaching hands and grabbed onto Sherlock as tightly as he could. which wasn't as tight as a normal and healthy child would have been able to grip onto. The man touched him and then yelled as he jumped back.

"What the...?" he said as he looked from his hands to the child that was in the mans arms. He shook his head as he did it again, only to yelp once more as he felt the sharp and slightly numbing pain in his hands.

"What is it Peter?" the woman asked as she moved over tot hem, seeing the puzzled look on her collages face.

"When I touch the child, it feels as though I am getting shocked," he said as he looked form her to the child again and back.

"Impossible." she said with a sigh and shock her head as she went to do the same, only to yelp and looked just as puzzled as those in the room did so.

"Looks like something is telling you not to take the child," Sherlock said, as he wondered what was going on, since he was holding the child and there was nothing that was, basically zapping him.

The woman looked around and shook his head, "This place isn't suitable for a child to remain in. While I can see that you have been able to connect to him, there is too much around here that can be dangerous for a toddler his age. He is only two, maybe three, they are very curious at that age, no mater what has happened to them. There is too many places for a child to be hurt for him to be safe," she told them as she had glanced around to see if the child would be all right in the flat with the two men. She could see already that there was a bond between them and that the child obviously trusted the darker haired man.

"That can easily be sorted." Sherlock said, as he had finally been able to calm the child down in his eyes. The tears that had been flowing had stopped and he was now resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder, his eyes opening and closing softly as he was now so tired from his struggling that all he wanted to do was to sleep, but he tried to remain awake,. He wanted to stay with the kind man and the funny man.

"Very well then. If I can come back and if the place is done enough we will leave the child here. Though we will be coming around every couple of days to check on him," Peter said as he looked to the woman and said, "Joan, would that be all right?" he asked her, wondering if that would be all right.

She nodded her head, "We will take the child to the hospital, for him to be checked out. He may remain there for a little while, just to make sure that he is healthy. Then we will return here to see how things have come along," she said as she looked to the child, who was almost asleep.

"John and I will come to the hospital with you and the child. we will not be leaving him alone at all," Sherlock said as he looked over to John and got a nod of agreement from him.

"And who will be sorting out the flat?" she asked the two of them as she then looked to the old woman and then to the officer, wondering if they would be the ones that would be cleaning and getting things in the flat toddler proofed.

"John, take the child a moment," he said as he handed the child to John, "Its all right, you stay with him, I am just going to call someone," he said as he smiled to the little one and placed a kiss on his forehead.

John took hold of the child, who made a token protest and then settled in John's arms as soon as Sherlock assured him he would still be there. Sherlock pulled his phone out of his pocket and then waited for whoever it was on the other end of the line.

"Mycroft," he said as soon as it was answered.

"Brother, what can I do for you, and may I ask why social services are your home?" Mycroft asked his younger brother as he waited for an answer.

"Does not matter why, I need you to do something for me," he said as he wondered how much it would cost him.

"Two cases for me and then I shall do whatever you ask," Mycroft bargained, as he knew that something big was going on.

"One case," Sherlock bartered.

"Two or you do what ever it is yourself," Mycroft said as he heard Sherlock hiss.

"Fine," he huffed a little as he could see John rolling his eyes. "I need you to come to Baker Street and clean it up thoroughly, I need it toddler proofed," he said as he gave the slight hint as to what was going on to his brother.

"Very well," Mycroft said, though Sherlock could hear the supposed in his voice as he agreed.

"Thank you Mycroft," he said as he then ended the cal and then looked tot he other. "things are sorted."

They then left, with Mrs Hudson going back to her flat and Lestrade back to work, getting John to promise him to call if he needed anything and to update him on what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the wonderful and awesome reviews. I love you guys. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just having a little fun while I can.**

**Well, here is another chapter, I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope of Family<strong>

**Chapter Five**

The child looked to the two men that were standing next to the bed as the person in the white coat was talking to them. He couldn't really understand a lot of what was being said. He looked down to his wrist and the ankle and then back to the both. Sherlock turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey," he smiled as he picked him up off the bed. "Looks like we can go home now. Lets hope my brother has done as I have asked him," he added as he settled the child, that was still clad in John's dark blue jumper, onto his hip and looked to John, "lets go back home."

John nodded and smiled as he then pulled the door opened and walked out of the room. "Yeah," he smiled as he saw Peter and Joan waiting for them, as they had done the same and had talked to the doctors about the child as well.

"We can take him home with us now, though we have been told that he is to take it easy and rest as much as possible. He has a twisted ankle and sprained wrist, like John had told us and he is going to be on antibiotics and some pain killers for a little while. We've also been given a plan for his diet. Since we need to make sure that he would be able to handle foods, as he has been starved a while," Sherlock said as he looked to the two of them.

"All right, lets see how things have gotten with your flat. If it is suitable, then he can remain there," Joan said as she led the way out of the hospital.

Sherlock looked around as he got out of the hospital and spotted the car that was near them. He shook his head as he recognised it as one of Mycroft's. It would save them on waiting around for a taxi so he headed towards it and got in. John followed as did Joan and Peter. Both of who were a little puzzled by them going to a strange car, since they had gone in a taxi to the hospital. They had left their car behind at Baker Street.

"Why are we in this car?" Joan asked as she looked around the fancy almost limo like car that she had now fund herself in.

"My brother sent it to pick us up," Sherlock said as it began to move and head back to Baker Street, where it had dropped off Mycroft a little while ago.

It didn't take long for the car to pull up at Baker Street and they four of them head out. John led the way to 221B and then walked into the living room. Sherlock ignored the man sitting in John's chair as he went over to the sofa and sat down, settling the sleeping child into his arms.

Mycroft looked to his brother and the slight child that was in his arms, fast asleep, "Curious," he said softly as he then looked to the two others that had come into the room.

"We're going to look around, I hope you don't mind. we need to see if it would be suitable," Joan said as she looked to them.

"I'll show you both around," John said as he began to guide them around the flat.

"So, why are you pushing for this?" Mycroft asked as he looked to his brother as soon as they had left the room far enough for them to talk without anyone listening in.

"I do not know really," he answered honestly for one. "All I know is that we found the child and I just couldn't let him go. There is something that is calling to me and I find that I don't want him to leave," he told him as she looked from the child and then to his brother.

"I have never know you to be so into looking after a child. I know that you like them to a certain extent, but to want one around a lot more. You do know that experiments in the kitchen will no longer be possible with a child in the lat?" he said as he looked to him.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Yes I know. It would not be a good idea. I am panning to try and see about turning 221C into a lab so I would be able to carry on with my work, and that the child would be safe then from anything that could harm him."

Mycroft nodded his head as he smiled. He stood up and walked over to him and sat down on the sofa as he looked down at the sleeping child, "He is rather small. how old is he?" he asked as he looked to his brother.

"I would think he is two or three years old at the moment. Though we haven't been able to get a real age yet," Sherlock told him as they heard voices coming back into the room.

"Well, so far it looks good, you have a room set up for the child already, and the place is secured enough that he wont be able to fall down the stairs or climb up them. I'll just looking into the kitchen and the bathroom down here and then I'll give you my verdict," Joan said as he looked to them as she then went into the last rooms and began to look around, seeing that they too were secured and safe enough for a young child to be there.

"Very well," Sherlock said as John joined him on the sofa, taking Sherlock's other side and looked down at the child that was now slowly waking up.

"Hello little one," John said as he smiled down as green eyes woken up.

The child looked around and saw that he was back in the place he had been before. He was still with Sherlock and John and there was someone else in the room with them as well. He looked to the man and shied away a little as he cuddled up against Sherlock a little more.

"Don't worry child," Sherlock said as he looked down to him, "It's all right. He is just my big brother. He is helping us in trying to make sure that you can stay ere with us," he told him gentle.

The child looked to Sherlock and then to the strange man, he nodded his head and looked to him, as though he was looking into the mans very soul. Mycroft almost shivered at the thought but he stayed there and smiled to him.

"Hello there, my name is Mycroft, and if you can't say that properly, call me Myc," he smiled remembering the name that Sherlock had called him when he was a little child and couldn't say his name correctly.

The child nodded a few times as he yawned and settled against Sherlock again. Joan and Peter came back into the room and sat down on the two empty chairs and looked to the ones on the sofa.

"Well," Joan said as she sent them all a smile, "I've looked around and I am impressed by what I have seen. you have room set up and everything that you need to keep him safe. Now I will agree in letting the child remain with you. But I believe we need to let him have a name, so we are not always calling him child," she said as she looked tot he three.

"Well, why don't we chose a name and which one he likes he can have?" John said as he looked to the child, "Little one," he called as he turned green eyes to him, "we're going to give you a few names, and you get to chose which one you like, is that all right?" he asked him.

The little head nodded up and down as he smiled.

"Well, what about Siger?" Mycroft suggested first, thinking of their father, the little child frowned and shook his head.

"What about Andrew, a nice strong name," John smiled as he thought of a favorite uncle. The child once again shook his head, though John had a feeling he would do so until Sherlock made his suggestion.

"What about Theodore, Theo for short?" Sherlock said, wanting a common, but still slightly unique name that he didn't hear much. The child smiled and nodded his head as he then rested it against Sherlock once more.

"Right, Theodore," Joan smiled as she and Peter looked up, "We'll be coming again for some paper work for you to fill in, but it should be all right for now," she said as she stood up and Peter did the same, "We'll come around every now and then to check on his and to see if we can't find out where he came from. Hopefully we'll find a family that will take him in soon," she told them.

John got up and thanked them as he showed them out of the house. Going back upstairs to see Sherlock and Mycroft as well as little Theodore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews, they are awesome. I am so happy that you are enjoying this story. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!<strong>


End file.
